


Love Like Blood

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Torture, Tortured Castiel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “Cas, I’m a serial killer.”Cas was sure he misunderstood what Dean was saying. He didn’t understand… Dean killed people?“Dean…”Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips.“Let me finish. I only kill bad people, Cas, people that really deserve it. I have a code. I’m hoping you can accept it, that you won’t leave me, but I had to tell you.”Leave? Cas would never leave Dean. Dean was his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is darker than what I usually write. If you don't like violence, you should probably skip this one.

“Strip.”

Dean’s voice was deep, almost a growl. Cas began to take his clothes off, as Dean wiped the blood off his hands. Dean always got horney after a kill.

When Cas was naked, Dean stepped over the body and grabbed him, pushing him to the table and bending him over. Dean fished out a packet of lube. They always brought lube to a kill, because it always ended the same way. Cas listened to the sound of Dean’s zipper being lowered. Dean lubed up his cock and pushed in. 

Cas moaned and pushed back. The kill turned him on as well, but whether it was the actual killing, or the fact that he knew Dean would fuck him when it was over was never clear to him. It didn’t matter anyway.

Dean was almost frantic. He took Cas rough and fast, but that was how Cas liked it. He never got enough of being manhandled by Dean, being used for Dean’s pleasure.

Dean grunted, came and pulled out. He wiped himself off on the dead man’s shirt and used it to wipe Cas off. 

Cas used it to wipe off the floor where he’d come. 

Dean wrapped the plastic sheet that the dead guy was laying on around the body. He held out his hand and Cas handed him the duct tape, which he used to wrap around the plastic to hold it.

They carried the body to the incinerator and shoved him in. They stood for a few minutes, watching the body burn.

Dean turned to Cas and pulled him into a hard kiss.

“One less child molester.”

Cas nodded and they turned to go home.

  
  


_ Cas couldn’t believe this handsome, sexy man was flirting with him. He was nothing, a nobody, but when the green-eyed guy had sat down next to him and asked if he could buy Cas a drink, just for a moment, Cas felt desirable. Dean had touched his face and called him pretty. Of course, Cas was going home with Dean when Dean asked him to. He couldn’t do anything else. _

_ That first night was something special. Cas never felt like that in his life. Dean was attentive and patient with him. They’d had sex twice before they fell asleep, and then twice again when they woke up. _

_ Cas didn’t know then that Dean was hypersexual, that he needed sex at least three times a day, usually more.  _

_ Cas had never left Dean’s home after that first night. _

 

While Dean showered, Cas made them scrambled eggs and toast. Dean was always hungry after a kill, but too much food kept him awake, so Cas had learned to be moderate.

They ate, then Cas showered. He watched a bit of blood go down the drain, unsure if it was his or the man they’d killed. Didn’t matter. He toweled off while Dean used the laptop, searching for the next bad guy. There were always more bad guys.

Cas walked over to him and gently shut the lid.

“Come to bed, Dean.”

Dean nodded and let Cas lead him to bed. They slid in, naked, and Dean turned on his side. Cas moved up behind him and spooned him, wrapping an arm around him. Dean sighed and Cas waited until he heard Dean’s breathing level out before he followed Dean into sleep.

They woke up naturally, no alarm needed on a Saturday. Dean always tried to do the kills on the weekends, needing a day or two to calm down and get ready for work on Monday.

Cas woke up first, and waited for Dean to wake up. It wasn’t long.

Dean rolled over and pulled Cas in for a long kiss, his tongue playing around Cas’ mouth. 

Saturday morning after a kill was Cas’ favorite time. Dean was lazy, needy and sometimes they spent the entire day in bed, only taking breaks to eat.

They kissed for a bit, then Dean pushed his hard cock against Cas’ thigh. 

“Need you, baby.” 

Cas smiled. “How do you want me?”

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “On your back. I want to see you.”

Cas rolled onto his back, spreading his legs. Dean grabbed the lube off the table near the bed and moved between Cas’ outstretched legs. He lubed up his hand, and then grabbed Cas’ cock and pulled on it, making Cas moan.

Then he lubed up his cock and Cas lifted his legs.

Dean didn’t get rough until after Cas came, when he was chasing his own orgasm. Cas clung to Dean’s shoulders, telling him how much Cas loved him and that it was okay to let himself go and come.

When it was done, Cas got up, cleaned himself off and took a warm cloth back to Dean.

“I’ll fix breakfast.”

Dean smiled at him. “That would be great, baby. I’m gonna hit the computer.”

Cas fixed the usual Saturday breakfast, pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and coffee. He put the plate down next to Dean. Dean looked up at him and smiled, shutting the laptop and pushing it aside.

They ate, had seconds on the coffee, before Cas asked if Dean had found anyone.

“Got a couple of possibilities. Gonna have to vet them before I know for sure.”

Cas nodded. That meant Cas was going to have to follow them while Dean was at work, and then Dean would join him to watch them at night. 

Dean was all about due diligence. He needed to know for sure, beyond any doubt, that they were bad men before they did anything. He wasn’t a monster. 

But when they were proved to be bad, then all bets were off. Dean and Cas killed them and burned the bodies. Cas had long since lost track of how many men they’d killed. 

They’d been together for three years. They averaged a kill every month or so. That would mean about somewhere around 36. But Dean had been doing it for a few years before Cas met him, so in reality there was no way to know how many people Dean had killed.

Cas was extraordinarily proud of Dean and what they did. He didn’t feel a second’s regret or remorse. They were helping people, getting rid of the scum that permeated society. 

Cas cleared the breakfast dishes away and cleaned up the kitchen. When he was done, he sat next to Dean and looked at the profiles of the two men that Dean was compiling. He leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

They looked at the screen together for a while, then Dean turned to Cas.

“Go back to the bedroom and get ready for me. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Cas nodded and went to strip and get in bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Working around Dean’s need to couple with him four times on Sunday, Cas managed to get chores done. He grocery shopped and did several loads of wash, getting ready for the vetting he would have to do the following week. 

Dean refined his information about the guy he’d chosen. 

At dinner, Dean went over what Cas needed to do the following day. When he’s finished, he looked at Cas.

“I love you, baby. I couldn’t do this without you.”

Cas’ eyes filled with tears that he blinked back.

“Don’t be silly, of course you could. You did it for years before you met me.”

 

_ Cas wondered what had Dean so nervous. He was pacing back and forth in front of Cas, who sat on the couch waiting for Dean to speak. _

_ “Cas, I have a secret. I’ve been hiding something from you. But I know I need to come clean.” _

_ Cas’s heart dropped. His mind went to thinking Dean was breaking up with him, that he had another man in his life… _

_ Dean knelt in front of him and put his hands on Cas’ thighs. _ _   
_ _ “Cas, I’m a serial killer.” _

_ Cas was sure he misunderstood what Dean was saying. He didn’t understand… Dean killed people? _

_ “Dean…” _

_ Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips. _

_ “Let me finish. I only kill bad people, Cas, people that really deserve it. I have a code. I’m hoping you can accept it, that you won’t leave me, but I had to tell you.” _

_ Leave? Cas would never leave Dean. Dean was his life. _

 

They went to bed early. Dean had to be up for work in the morning, and Cas had his task as well. Cas never slept well the night before he was supposed to follow a potential, he was always afraid that he’d fail, that he’d let Dean down.

He never had, but there was always a first time.

In the morning, Dean kissed him goodbye and wished him luck. Cas shut the door behind him and sighed.

He dressed in jeans and a henley, needing to attract as little attention as possible. He got in his car and drove to a spot a couple of blocks from where his target lived. He stood near the entrance to the apartment building, repeating over and over in his head what the man looked like.

When the guy walked out onto the sidewalk, Cas was immediately on alert.

He followed the guy to the bus stop, and hung back until the bus arrived. He waited until everyone else got on and then he got on.

He sat near the back, where he could see the guy.

They rode a few stops, and then the guy got up. Cas stood at the back, waiting to get off too. When they were back on the sidewalk, he followed the guy to the store where the guy worked.

Cas stood outside, knowing it would be a long wait.

It was four hours, but the guy came out. Cas figured he was going for lunch.

He followed the guy to a nearby mall. The guy got a sandwich and a soda, and sat down. Cas got a soda and sat at a nearby table.

A woman came and sat down with the guy. Cas watched as the guy smiled and flirted with the woman. Dean had told him that the guy was a serial rapist, so Cas watched the two of them carefully. 

He heard the woman tell the guy that she’d meet him that night at eight.

After that, the guy went back to work. Cas called Dean and told him what he’d seen.

Dean told him to go home. They’d follow the guy when Dean got home from work, and make sure the woman didn’t get raped.

Cas sighed. He went home and ate something, then sat down to wait for Dean.

Dean unlocked the door, and Cas stood up. Dean came in, smiling at Cas. He toed out of his boots and walked towards Cas, undoing his belt.

Cas smiled back, knowing what Dean wanted, what he needed.

Dean grabbed him and pulled him in for a hard, messy kiss. Cas let himself be manhandled to the couch.

Cas took off his jeans and boxers, and laid back on the couch, watching Dean pull off his jeans and underwear. Dean was hard. Cas looked at a pearl of precum glistening at the tip.

Dean grabbed the lube, ever present in each room of the apartment, and stood over Cas, lubing up his cock.

“Been thinking about this all day, baby.”

Cas smiled again and nodded, spreading his legs and pulling them up to his chest.

“You know just what I want, what I need, every time. I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean got between Cas’ legs and looked at him. Cas felt vulnerable and exposed, but he craved those feelings with Dean. He knew Dean would make it good for him.

It was always the same, when Dean pushed into him. It was too much, he was too big, but then Cas opened for him and it became heaven.

They didn’t need prep, they had too much sex for it to be necessary any more. But Dean was big, thick and long. He filled Cas to capacity and beyond. Cas clung to Dean’s arms as Dean moved up over him, bending him in half and thrusting into Cas hard, and then harder. Cas’ cock rubbed between their bellies and he met every push.

Dean growled into Cas ear, “So fucking tight. You’re always so tight for me, baby. How do you stay so tight as much as I fuck you?”

Cas tightened down on Dean’s cock, punching a groan out of Dean.

Cas was coming. He felt his balls tighten and then it was happening and he shut his eyes. It was always something amazing, never got old or routine. Cas felt like he was dying with it. He came all over both of them, gasping out Dean’s name.

Dean chuckled and continued, chasing his orgasm. When he finally lost rhythm, Cas knew he was close. He tightened down again, and Dean came.

Cas felt every shot of cum inside as Dean released it. Dean thrust and thrust, grabbing Cas by the hips and holding him still as he rammed in. 

Finally it was over. Dean kept thrusting in until he got too soft, then pulled out and sat back.

Cas looked up at him. Dean’s eyes were dark with his lust and Cas smiled. He did that to Dean. Only him. 

Dean got up and went for a cloth to clean them up. When Cas was wiped down, Dean smiled at him.

“What’s for dinner?”

Cas jumped up and said over his shoulder as he walked naked to the kitchen, “Chicken.”

They ate, then dressed. They were going to follow the guy, make sure he didn’t rape the woman he was meeting. If he tried, he was a dead man tonight, If he didn’t, then they could wait until Friday.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They watched the guy all night. He was a perfect gentleman on the date. 

They went home, and Dean got ready for work. It wasn’t the first time they’d pulled an all-nighter and Cas was sure it wouldn’t be their last.

Cas had blown Dean in the car while they watched the date. It wasn’t enough for Dean but they both knew it would have to do for now.

Cas yawned and had a cup of coffee. He’s need to get to the guy’s apartment soon, but he needed the caffeine. He finished and hurried out the door.

He waited for the guy to emerge from his apartment and go to work, but strangely, the guy never did. Cas toyed with the idea of calling Dean. but he didn’t want to until he knew what was going on.

Cas went into the apartment building, trying to see if he could figure out why the guy didn’t go to work. He walked down the hall and stood in front of the apartment, listening for any sound. He never heard the guy come up behind him.

All he knew was that he was falling, the floor coming up way too fast, and then darkness.

 

He woke to a slap on his face. His head jerked and it hurt. He opened his eyes.

The guy was inches away from his face.

“Bout time you came to. I was gettin nervous that I hit you too hard.”

Cas tried to move his arms, but they were bound behind him. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair he sat in. All he could think was how mad Dean was going to be.

He’d messed up.

The guy slapped him again.

“Why were you following me?”   
Cas shook his head. “I wasn’t.”

The guy slapped him again.

“Don’t lie to me. I saw you yesterday, and now, in my building? Now, why were you following me?”

Cas set his jaw, waiting for the next slap.

It never came.

The guy grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair and pulled his head back.

“I’ll make you talk. But first, I’m gonna have some fun with you.”

 

Dean got home and there was no Cas. He immediately knew something was wrong. Cas hadn’t called him all day, and now, he was gone. Dean paced the living room and pulled at his hair.

If Cas had gotten arrested, he would have gotten one phone call and he would have used it to call Dean. So, the next logical thought was that the guy they had targeted had Cas.

He grabbed his gun, shoved a knife in his boot and went back to his car.

He drove to the apartment building and ran up the stairs. He stood outside the guy’s apartment and listened for a minute. It was just silence.

He took out his lock pick set and unlocked the door. He very slowly opened it.

The apartment was empty. Dean wandered around the rooms, looking for any clue of where the bastard might have Cas.

  
  


Cas had no idea where he was, but he knew it wasn’t in the apartment. The guy slapped him again then squatted and untied Cas’ legs. Cas tried to kick but the guy grabbed his ankle.

“Hey now, none of that. I’ll hurt you bad if you kick me, you hear me?”

Cas nodded. He wondered if Dean was going to find him.

The guy grabbed Cas by the hair and hauled him to his feet. He grabbed Cas’ arm and drug him to another room. Cas tripped and nearly fell, and the guy yanked on his arm so hard he felt something give in his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

The guy hit him. “Shut your mouth.”

He drug Cas to a bed and pushed him down. His arms were trapped painfully under him, still tied at the wrist, and his shoulder screamed pain.

 

Dean rushed back to get on his laptop. He searched everything about the guy, looking for any other places he had access to. He was wild with worry. What if the guy killed Cas? There wouldn’t be anywhere he could hide if he hurt Cas. Dean would make him wish he had never been born.

 

The guy had a knife. He waved it in front of Cas’ face. He used it to cut Cas’ shirt off.

“You want to tell me who your partner is?”

Cas lay there, not moving. When the guy drug the knife down his chest, making a shallow cut, Cas screamed.

“I’m pretty sure you’re gonna tell me. Make it easy on yourself.”

Cas shook his head. “No.”

The guy cut him again.

 

Dean was frantic. He couldn’t find anything. He stopped and took a deep breath. He went and got a beer, drank half of it down, and thought.

Then he went back to the computer and began to search the guy’s family.

 

Cas passed out after the third cut. He came to with water being splashed on his face.

“Wakey, wakey. Need you to stay conscious there, buttercup.”

Cas began to think about dying. He would never tell this asshole Dean’s name, but he wasn’t sure how much he could take. He felt dizzy already from blood loss. 

“Just kill me. I’m never going to tell you what you want to know, so you might as well just kill me now.”

The guy laughed. “Oh, that wouldn’t be any fun. I’m not done with you by a long shot.”

 

Dean could have cried when he found it. It was a cabin that the guy’s parents owned, leaving it to the guy and the guy’s sister when they died. It was fairly isolated. Dean knew that was where they guy took Cas. He ran to his car and roared onto the street. It was a good hour away, and Dean knew every second counted. But he also knew he couldn’t take a chance on getting pulled over, so he stayed five miles over the speed limit, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

 

The guy had Cas’ jeans off, and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. No one had ever seen Cas naked but Dean since he was a little boy. He hated being naked in front of this guy more than the idea of what the guy intended to do.

The guy cut him lightly near his groin. It hurt worse than all the previous cuts combined. Cas moaned. When the guy grabbed his balls, Cas bit his lip until it bled.

Then they guy dropped then and made another cut on the other side of his groin.

“Ain’t gonna cut off your nuts until the end.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt like he was losing his mind. When he got out of town, he pressed the gas pedal to the floor. All he could see was Cas… dead.

“Please, Cas, hang on. I’m coming. Please be alive…”

 

Cas screamed. The guy cut him again, still shallow, never enough to kill him. 

He was feeling like he was going to pass out from blood loss. 

The guy lifted Cas’ flaccid cock.

“I’m gonna skin this thing, then I’m gonna cut off your balls and watch you bleed to death. Tell me why you were following me!”

Cas smiled. “Go ahead.”

The guy hit him.

 

Dean saw the cabin come into the headlights. He skidded to a stop and jumped out of the car before it stopped rolling. He ran to the door, tried the knob and then kicked the door in. 

He ran through the rooms, looking for Cas. When he came to a back room, he saw Cas, tied to the bed and covered with blood.

The guy hit him from behind. Dean whirled around and hit him on the jaw. The guy wasn’t prepared for a wild Dean, crazed with fear for his husband and angrier than he’d ever been in his life. 

Dean knelt over the guy and hit him over and over, then grabbed the syringe out of his pocket and jabbed it in the guy’s neck. The guy went out.

Dean got up and ran to Cas. 

“Oh baby, baby what did he do to you? Oh fuck, baby…”

He untied Cas’ arms and Cas groaned.

“Dean, I think my shoulder is dislocated.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, I’ll take care of that in a minute. Let me look at these cuts.”

Dean was grateful that the cuts wouldn’t need stitches. He went and got the emergency med kit out of the car. He cleaned Cas’ wounds, bandaged them and popped Cas’ shoulder back in place. 

Then he carried Cas to the car and put him in the passenger’s seat, covered with a blanket.

He got the unconscious guy and carried him to the car, and threw him in the trunk.

Then he drove home.

 

Cas let Dean help him walk inside, but he was insistent about walking. Dean walked him to their bed and Cas lay down. Dean gave him a painkiller and he took it, gulping water.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and Dean sat next to him.

“Dean, I messed up.”

Dean kissed him lightly. “Shh, Cas. It’s okay. You’re alive and that’s all that matters.”

Cas looked away, tears welling up in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks.

“I thought he was going to kill me. He said he was going to skin my penis and cut off my balls. I knew he’d do it. I’m so sorry…”

Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips.

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to be sorry. And believe me, I’m going to make him pay dearly for what he did, what he threatened to do.”

Cas looked back at Dean. “I want to be there. I  _ need  _ to be there.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Cas. Okay.”

Dean checked on the guy in the trunk, and he was still out cold. He figured he had about two more hours before the guy came around.

He helped Cas dress, and walked him to the car. He drove to the building they used.

Cas walking inside and waited while Dean carried the guy inside and tied him to the table. Then they waited.

When the guy came around, he looked at them with wild eyes.

“What… what are you going to do to me?”

Dean grinned and pulled out a long knife.

“Oh nothing much. Just what you said you’d do to my husband.”

The guy went wild, struggling against the bonds but there was no getting loose. Dean walked to him and began to cut off the guy’s jeans and underwear.

“Please… I wasn’t going to do it. I just wanted him to tell me why he was following me. I wasn’t going to actually do it…”

Dean ran the blade lightly over the guy’s cock.

“No, you just cut him up for the hell of it.”

 

Cas stood back and watched as Dean skinned the guy’s cock and listened to him scream. When Dean cut off the man’s testicles, Cas smiled as the man bled out, screaming until he couldn’t anymore.

Dean sealed him in the plastic tarp and carried him to the incinerator. Cas stood with him and watched it burn.

Then he turned to Dean, “I want to go home.”

Once they got home, Cas sat on the couch. He looked at Dean, who was pacing the room.

“You need to fuck me.”

Dean turned and looked at him.

“Cas I’m not going to fuck you! You’re… hurt. You need to heal.”

Cas held out a hand. “Come here.”

Dean walked over to him and watched as Cas undid Dean’s belt, then his pants, and pulled them and his boxers down. His hard cock sprung loose and slapped his belly.

Cas pulled him close and took Dean’s cock in his hand, guiding it into his mouth. Dean groaned and grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair.

Cas knew this intimately. He knew the heavy way it sat on his tongue, he knew the taste of it, the scent. He sucked over the head and speared the slit with his tongue.

Cas slid his mouth down the shaft, pressing his tongue along the underside. Dean moaned and tightened his grip on Cas’ hair.

Cas relaxed his throat and took all of Dean in. He held for as long as he could, then moved back up and took a breath.

Cas sucked Dean to orgasm, playing with Dean’s balls as he did. He swallowed every spurt of the salty cum and used his tongue to clean Dean up.

He let Dean’s cock fall and looked up into Dean’s eyes. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas, running his tongue around Cas’ mouth, tasting himself in Cas’ mouth.

“Come to bed , baby. You’ve got to be exhausted.”

Cas let Dean lead him to bed. He lay flat on his back and felt the bandages. He pulled Dean’s head onto his shoulder and went to sleep.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Cas was in terrible pain when he woke up. Besides the cuts, he had a black eye, a badly bruised and swollen cheek and he hurt all over. Dean brought him an oxy and a glass or orange juice, both of which Cas accepted gratefully.

Dean made breakfast. He put everything on a tray and carried it to where Cas lay in bed.

“Eat, sweetheart. You need it.”

Cas sat up against the headboard with a groan. He picked at the food, until Dean took the fork away from him, speared a chunk of egg and held it to Cas’ mouth.

Cas opened and chewed it slowly.

“You’ve got to eat. You didn’t have anything yesterday, and the oxy will make you nauseous unless you have food in your stomach.”

Cas nodded, took back the fork and ate the eggs.

Dean sat on the bed, watching. 

“Cas, aren’t you going to say anything?”

Cas looked at him for a moment, then started to cry.

Dean pushed the tray aside and pulled Cas to him.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I should have been there with you. I never should have let you watch him alone. It’s all my fault. Please…”

Cas lifted his head.

“Dean, stop. None of it is your fault. I made a stupid mistake. It’s my own fault. I let you down.”

Dean cupped Cas’ cheek and ran a thumb along his cheek, wiping tears away.

“Baby. You did the best you could. I love you. I need you. I’m never going to put you in harm’s way again.”

“What does that mean, Dean? Are you saying I can’t help you anymore? That I’m just supposed to sit here at home while you put yourself in danger? I won’t… I  _ can’t  _ do that.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know what I mean, baby. All I know is it would kill me too if anything happened to you. I can’t live without you.”

Cas kissed him gently. “And I can’t live without you.”

Dean sat back. He was quiet for a minute.

“Maybe we should quit.”

Cas was too shocked to say anything. He sat there, trying to process what Dean had said.

“Dean… you don’t mean that. I mean,  _ can _ you quit? You’ve been hunting down bad guys your whole life. Don’t make any hasty decisions for me.”

Dean looked at him, smiling.

“Yeah, I can quit. You are the most important thing in my life. And why can’t someone else do this? Why does it always have to be me,  _ us _ ? I want to try, Cas. I want a normal life with you.”

Cas shook his head. “Dean, we’re never going to be normal. We’re serial killers, remember? I mean, what do you even mean, you want a normal life with me? What does that even look like?”

“I can work anywhere. Every place needs a good mechanic. And you could write. You’ve always wanted to write. We pick a place, move, get a house and live our lives.”

Cas snorted. “A house? With a white picket fence and a porch where we can sit in a swing and look at the stars? Come on, Dean.”

Dean stood up. “Why not? We deserve that! Maye get a dog. I don’t know. But I want to try. Tell me you’re willing to try Cas.”

Cas sat, lost in thought. Finally, “I’m willing to try. If that’s what you want, then I’m willing to try.”

 

**A year later**

 

Cas heard the front door shut. He got up from the computer and went to the living room. Dean was taking off his boots and jacket. He turned to smile at Cas.

“How was you day, baby? Get much writing done?”

Cas walked up to him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

When he stood back, he smiled.

“I did. I think you’re going to like the latest chapter.”

Dean grinned. “I know I will, baby. I’m just gonna get a shower. Get that beautiful ass in the bed and get ready for me.”

As much as things had changed, that never did.

He stood for a moment, thinking. He never thought in a million years they’d be here, in this place, happy and safe.

He absently ran a hand over the scar on his chest, feeling it through his shirt. He still had the occasional nightmare about what happened, but they were few and far between these days.

When Dean found this house, Cas couldn’t help but laugh. It had the picket fence, blue instead of white, but still… it even had the wrap-around porch and the porch swing. 

They often sat in the swing and looked at the stars.

Sighing, he headed up to the bedroom. He could hear the water running in the shower. 

He was happy. 

 


End file.
